prom date
by austinallyforever
Summary: It's prom! And Ally has a date... with somebody who's not Austin. She makes him promise that he won't it up for her, what happens when he ends up being her prom date anyway? / Sorry the summary sucked :( / Rated T for a three really tiny words.


_Prom Dates_

_Hey guys, here's a quick one shot just to prove that I'm still alive. Readers of I Bet I Won't Fall, my data is being an ass... so it may take a little longer but I swear by this weekend it'll be with me and I'll be working on it. So anyway, I hope you like this one :) It's a bit AU as prom isn't here yet... and we don't know if Ally's got another date but here it is anyway. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, the characters or anything you recognise. _

* * *

Ally and Trish had been looking forward to their senior prom ever since they were old enough to understand what one was. So it didn't surpirse anyone when they spent all day in Ally's bedroom getting ready for the night.

The night came around, and Austin was soon in his tux and knocking with Dez at Ally's door, "Just a second!"

Once the door opened, it revealed a beautiful girl, wearing a red flowing dress to the floor, the chest area decorated, along with her light brown hair down in loose curls, her make up light as always. Ally.

"Hey, you guys look awesome," Ally smiled, greeting them, "come in, Trish'll be down in a minute."

"Ally," Austin finally breathed out, "you look beautiful."

"Thanks, I need to talk to you when Trish gets down," she told him, a serious look on her face.

"Okay, I guess."

"_I am entering_!" Trish exclaims, slowly coming down the stairs. She wore a light purple strapless dress to her knees, her hair straightened and her make-up a little heavier than usal, but not too noticable.

"_Trish, you look great_," they both murmured, Austin meaning it but Dez was really excited to get to go to prom, he'd been like the girls... always wanting to have a prom.

"Thank you boys. Ally, are you going to talk to him?"

"Yeah, now actually." Ally replied, taking Austin's hand and pulling him up the stairs into her bedroom.

Austin smiled, sitting down on her bed, "So, what's this about?" he asks.

"It's about tonight," she began, "uh, you know I've got a date, right?"

He nodded, so she continued.

"I'm kinda worried you might get jealous."

"Why would I get jealous? It's been a while since anything happened between us, nothing major since I went on tour, so we're good. We had a thing before, and-"

Ally interrupted him, "But last time there wasn't, and you got jealous of Elliot."

"Yeah, but that was different. Ally, I'm not gonna pretend like I don't wish it were me taking you to our prom, but if it has to be someone else - I promise I won't mess it up for you. Make sure he treats you good though."

"Thank you," she smiled, then opened her arms, "now come here."

She hugged him tightly, while he buried his face into her neck, smiling too.

They returned back downstairs, where they found Trish and Dez talking, "Done?"

"Yeah, we're good. Should we go now?"

Ally shrugged, "Well, it's... eight now and it stated half an hour ago."

"Let's go! Please, please, please!"

"Okay, okay, we've gotta take a photo for my mom first though. I promised my dad too," Ally told him, grabbing the camera already set up on the stand.

They all huddled around, while Ally adjusted the stand, checking if people could see the picture well enough. Once she was pleased, she set the timer for ten seconds and stood in between Austin and Trish.

By then it had already been seven seconds, "Smile!"

They all did and saw a huge flash.

"One more, I'll set it again," she told them, rushing back over.

"What pose now?" Dez asked them.

Trish began hyperventilating, "Do a prom pose! Like, holding the girl from behind?"

Ally's face flashed worry, which Austin caught onto quickly, "What's wrong with that? Alls?"

"It's just that, that's what we do with actual prom photos, what if Brandon gets mad?"

"He won't, he won't even find out, I promise. Now, hurry up, I wanna get there with more than an hour to spend there," he promises her, so she quickly set it back up.

Dez held Trish from behind, and once Ally got back over, Austin smiled, and hugged her from behind, kissing her temple softly.

_Flash._

"Okay, I'll just turn this off and we can go."

She quickly does, and they make their way outside to Austin's car. He'd gotten it from his parents when he passed his test.

Austin unlocked the doors and Trish and Dez clambered into the back while Austin sat in the driver's seat, and Ally in the passenger.

The way there was basically singing along to the radio and reminising stories from when they had just started out, until they eventually got to Marino. It was being held in the auditiorium, which they'd taken all the rows of chair of of, and had it set up in a theme.

_A midnight waltz in the sky._

Pretty long, huh?

They found Brandon by the doorway, talking to a few of his friends, whose names Austin thought were Rebecca, Sydney and Ryan. Ally was quickly taken from Austin's arm, and Trish and Dez went to find a drink, so he was left alone.

That's how it was for half an hour, girls came up to him, offering a dance but he declined them all. He just didn't feel like it, that promise he had sworn to Ally was harder to keep to than he thought. He couldn't stand seeing them like that.

"Hey," a voice greeted him, he recognized the voice.

"Alls?"

"You want me to get a prom photo with you?"

"What about Brandon?"

"He doesn't want one, he thinks they're too cheesy," she explains, "come on, _please_?"

"Did you ask him?"

"Austin, he doesn't control me, and it's not like he doesn't know about it. You are my very best friend in the whole entire world, but don't tell Trish. I can take a photo with you if I want. Let's go," she takes his hand and rushes him over to outside the auditorium, which is where the photo backdrop was set up with the photographer. Thankfully, there was no line.

"Hey, I'm Kian, I'm the photographer, do you two want a photo?"

Austin smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

"Okay, just sat where that really tiny red star is on the drop," he tells them, smiling, he didn't look that old - maybe in his early twenties, in reality he was only twenty-two.

Austin stood behind the star and Ally stood on it, he put his arms over her shoulders, and held her hands, smiling as he leant his chin on her head, while she laughed.

Kian snapped it, "Got it, how many do you want?" he asked, "Maybe one or two more?"

"Yeah, sure - two more, do the one like at my place," Ally told him, finally speaking in front of him.

"And a silly one?"

"Yep, do a silly one first."

He smiled and began leaning closer to her, he held his mouth open crazily, while Ally smiled nicely while she went cross-eyed, but at the last minute, he put bunny ear behind her head.

_Flash._

"Austin!"

He laughed, atill close to her, while he looked into her eyes, and she did the same, getting lost in the color twinking in the light.

_Flash._

"Oh! One more?"

"Yeah, like the house."

She took back onto the red star, and he hugged her from behind, kissing her temple once again.

_Flash._

"You guys make a great couple-"

"Oh, we're not-"

"Alls, the man doesn't care about our love lives."

"Anyway, you can pick those up on your way home if you'd want to... or from reception tomorrow. Or now."

"Uh, we could get them now and put them in your locker?"

"Yeah, sure."

He passed the four over to Ally, and they both looked through them, "Do you want two sets?"

"Uhm, yeah. Thanks," Austin smiled.

He hit the print button again, and it developed into another photograph. Let's just say it was pretty expensive equiptment that had funded for himself. Definately not the school. Kian handed them to Austin this time, he once again grinned at them.

"Well, bye," they both said as they made their way to Austin's locker.

Putting in his combination for him, Ally put them on the top shelf, there they wouldn't fall down, "Hey Alls?"

"Hm?"

"Don't get mad, and I'm not starting anything, but you know the last dance? The waltz?"

"Yup, I do."

"Will you dance with me?"

"I think Brandon might wanna dance with me, though. Him being my date and all..."

"Please Alls? You barely even know the guy, you know me."

"And you know I can't dance."

"Please Ally?"

"Alright, fine."

"Good," he smiles, kissing her forehead, "thank you."

"You owe me."

"I've basically been your date tonight, you can't be mad at me."

"Oh whatever," she muttered.

His smile faded, "Hey Ally?"

"Yep, I am still here?"

"Don't get mad, again, but can I ask you something?" she nodded, "Why are you here with Brandon?"

"Because he was the only guy that bothered to ask me, and we were standing right next to a poster for the prom, and one that said _'yes'_ in huge letters."

"I get that, but I promise you it was not fate he asked you. It was just chance, and no one else did because you were taken."

"Austin, it was also fate, or whatever it's called, that we broke up, everything happens for a reason. So, let's go back, I'll dance with you in... an hour. That's when the last waltz is, let's go," she took his hand and went back into the auditorium with him.

The princible walked up onto the stage that the drama teachers had set up and two envelopes in hand, "Hello seniors," he greeted them all into the microphone.

"We all hope you've been having a good night tomight, and it's all you've been hoping for. Now it's time for prom king, and queen. We'll put on a slow song after for them to dance. But everyone else can as well."

The seniors all murmured, mostly were guys groaning, others girls squealing.

"Okay, so you have been voting for prom king, and the king is..." he rumaged through the envolope, and eventually pulled out the paper, "Mr Austin Moon!"

Cheers from the crowd of the grade and chaperones came as he made his way up, passing the two boys who'd nominated themselves for it, the principal smiled, placing the crown on his head.

"Thanks for voting me," he smiled into the microphone, then standing on the side to wait for his queen. Hopefully it was Ally.

"And your prom queen is... wow, actually, it's a tie between Miss Ashley Mitchell and Miss Ally Dawson."

_Dammit_, Austin thought to himself, but he did get to catch Ally's face when they announced her name. _Shocked. Happy. Excited. Accepted._

Ashley walked two steps from where she and her best friend Daniella was stood - who were both nominated. She took the crown from the principal, taking the microphone too, "Thank you so much for making the right choice of voting for me prom queen. I have made this school year the best for most of you, so I will have a fun last night with all of you. Thank you."

She placed the tiara on her head, while Austin made eye contact with Ally, mouthing the words _'what are you doing?'_

_'Dance with Ashley, it's fine.'_

_'No, come up here.'_

_'Fine.'_

Once the principal got the microphone back, "Now the prom king and his queens, I suppose with dance to a song, students, please join them."

Ally got up as soon as the principal got down, "Here, I'm here."

"Good. Now dance with me," he smiled, she took his hand and he lead her down to floor, and held her close, waiting for the song to start.

The DJ put on the start of very memorable song, "Here's one to Austin and Ally."

_You and Me_ by Lifehouse began to play and they danced. Not like they'd ever done, she wasn't so afraid to dance, it was like it was just them.

"Hey, I'll dance with you at the end again, in fifteen. I'm gonna go find Brandon."

"Alright, I'll see you," and with that, secretly, he ran down the hall to the back of the auditorium.

He was ready for this. He hoped she was too.

Ten minutes later, Ally began to worry about where exactly he disappeared to, she actually told Brandon that she and Austin had practically come as a date. So their little date thing was off.

The principal again came out for the last dance, "Students, for the last dance, one of your fellows has stood up to perform a preview of his new single he wrote himself. A few of the girls squealed lightly pushing the shoulders of their friends.

And so Austin came out.

"Hey everybody, I uhm... wrote this song for a special girl. It's not the entire song, this isn't the last dance, it's just something before this night ends. My special girl had a date tonight but I wanted her to know how I felt. Ally, this is for you."

_"I wrote this song to tell you, 'what can I do?  
I'm stuck on you',"_

His guitar was around his back, the strap over him as he played the chords.

_"I'm hoping, you feel what I do_  
_Cause I told, my mom about you  
I told her, 'what can I do? I'm stuck on you',"_

_"And like the night sticks to the moon  
Girl I'm stuck on you  
Oooh, oooh, yeah,"_

He smiled, looking up from the strings and his eyes met Dez's, who nodded seriously at him.

_"Look at me, perfectionist _  
_Yeah, I'm a workaholic _  
_I'm on my phone, I feel at home,"_

_"I don't like rules, I make my bed,"_

The principal smiled and nodded, obviously agreeing with_ that_ line.

_"I floss to keep my teeth perfect _  
_Yeah it's true, I got issues,"_

He got a few laughs out of the guys of the room. After, he found Ally and saw her smiling up at him, he kept his eyes locked with hers.

_"So I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say, yeah,"_

_"So forgive me, if I'm doing this all wrong _  
_I'm trying my best in this song I tell you, 'what can I do? _  
_I'm stuck on you',"_

She smiled at him, and moved a piece of her away from her face, while he was still keeping his gaze on her.

_"I'm hoping, you feel what I do _  
_Cause I told, my mom about you _  
I told her,_ 'what can I do? I'm stuck on you',"_

_"And like the night sticks to the moon Girl, I'm stuck on you..."_

"Thanks for listening," he thanked, as he put his guitar back to the DJ and went down to find Ally.

The DJ put the last song of the night on, grabbing the mic and saying, "Whether school has been good for you, or bad, grab someone and have a dance. Have fun."

And that was it.

_Chasing Cars_ played.

"I liked your song."

"I'm glad, I'll show you the whole song tomorrow."

"I told Brandon I wasn't his date anymore.

"Why?"

"He just wasn't my date. Austin, will _you_ be my prom date?"

"Of course I will," he took her hand and kissed her forehead.

He got what he wanted, and never broke that damn promise.

Sorta.

_fin._

* * *

_So that's my failed attempt of an Austin & Ally prom. I know the end doesn't resolve everything with them running off into the sunset... but I hope it's good enough :) Remember to review what you thought of it, and if you liked it, please favorite it! :)_


End file.
